


Soft Vices

by julieschmulie



Series: Yellow [4]
Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Neptune is a weeb, Other, Polyamory, Post Yellow Ending (We Know the Devil), Recreational Drug Use, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieschmulie/pseuds/julieschmulie
Summary: Jupiter has never smoked weed before. She decides maybe she'd like to change that.Rated M for language and drug use (just to be safe)
Relationships: Jupiter/Neptune (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Venus (We Know the Devil), Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil)
Series: Yellow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Soft Vices

**Author's Note:**

> This one's hella self indulgent, I just needed to write some good honest fluff. It's a pretty innocent portrayal of smoking, but like, obvs be careful if you want to try it yourself. Hope you like it!

Jupiter sat on one of the points of a triangle formed by her, Venus, and Neptune, staring anxiously as Neptune tried to roll a joint on the cover of a book. She had torn a page out of one of the bibles they had all been given at the beginning of Camp, cutting it into a small rectangle before folding it delicately. While Venus was typically the most deft with her fingers, Neptune insisted she be the one to roll the first joint that Jupiter would ever have.

School had ended a few weeks ago, culminating in an intensely dull graduation ceremony with no less than six discrete prayers contained in the 2 hour ceremony. Afterwards, Neptune had suggested they celebrated, but needed some time to procure party materials. A few days later they met in Venus’ parents house, as her parents were away for a week on vacation.

Venus’ room was small and cluttered, the walls covered in art that Neptune had painted, chaotic and beautiful. They were on her bed, sitting on top of a comforter that had belonged to her grandma, the pattern white with small yellow flowers. 

Jupiter wasn’t exactly a stranger to any altering substances. She had drank with the girls a few times, each more pleasant than drinking the vile liquor that Neptune had pawned for in camp. But while Venus and Neptune had smoked before, she had always been too nervous to join in. However, she wanted to take that leap. 

“Are you okay, Jupes? You look a bit nervous.” Venus was attentive, seeing her girlfriend’s stresses often before they did. She laid a hand on Jupiter’s thigh, tracing small patterns with her thumb. “You know you don’t have to have any if you don’t want, right?”

“I’m okay, Venus. Thanks for the reminder, though.” Jupiter blossomed under Venus’ soft touch, her chest light with the feeling. Venus always felt electric to her, like licking a battery. Neptune finally finished with the weed, holding up a wrinkly looking joint to the light of the lamp.

“Told you I’d get it, Vee. She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” She was not beautiful, but she would work as intended. Probably. Neither of them seemed nervous, so Jupiter tried to force her anxiety down her throat. 

“She’s gorgeous Neptune. I never should have doubted you and your dexterity.” Venus’ voice is a deadpan, the corner of her mouth upturned to reveal her teasing. “What are you going to name your daughter?” Neptune tapped at the corner of her mouth for a moment.

“How about Ganymede? In honor of our up and coming stoner?” Neptune was smirking, fishing around her purse for a lighter. Jupiter made a face, sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend. Neptune blew her back a kiss. “Speaking of our darling Jupes, would you like to start? I feel like being gracious.”

“Oh… uh…” Jupiter twiddled her thumbs, a multitude of hands blooming and retracting with her nervous breath. “Could uh, you show me how? I just…”

“It’s ok Jupiter, Neptune will show-” Venus didn’t get through her sentence before Neptune excitedly interrupted.

“OH SHIT I HAVE AN IDEA.” Neptune looked as smug as ever, but it was clear she was excited. Even when she was a bitch, it was loving. She knew she could trust them with herself, warts and all. “Venus. Shotgun it to her. It’ll be so cute I’ll wanna throw up.”

Venus raised an eyebrow, but took the joint, fishing around Neptune’s purse for a lighter. 

“Hold on, what is shotgunning?” Venus opened her mouth to speak, but Neptune was too quick. She took one of Jupiter’s hands in her own, painting a small mark on the back with her thumb.

“Jupes. Do you trust me? You can say no, but I think you’ll like this.” Jupiter slowly nodded, giving Neptune’s palm a short squeeze. “Okay. When I say so, just inhale.” Out of the corner of her eye Jupiter saw Venus light the joint and inhale. She gently set it down, placed a hand on Jupiter’s cheek, and kissed her. 

Jupiter leaned in, melting into Venus’ warmth. Sometimes kissing her was like licking a battery, full of energy, vibrance, and light. But other times it was like a sunrise, all the warmth and color in the world condensed into a pinprick of space. It felt like you were skipping across the shades of red and orange. Before she could get too settled, Venus began to exhale.

“Okay Jupes, breathe in.” She did, tasting the earthy smoke as it rolled across her tongue. She managed to pull away and hold it for a second before breaking into a coughing fit. Venus patted her on the back while she tried to get her lungs back in control, not quite restraining a giggle. Jupiter wondered how someone could be so fucking  _ cute,  _ even when they were teasing her.

“First off, rude.” Neptune snorted, taking the joint from Venus for a hit. Venus was positively glowing, her turquoise eyes shining in the dim room. Jupiter felt the dry heat cast off of her hidden wings. “Second, uh, dumb quesiton, but how long does it take to feel this?”

“Kinda depends. For you probably like, 10 minutes? You can have more if it doesn’t settle in by a bit after that.” Venus laid her head in Jupiter’s lap, playing with one of the hands that rested by her. Jupiter ran fingers through Venus’ blond hair, lightly spinning the curls. It was getting longer, just about long enough to brush Venus’ shoulders. It made her a bit jealous, her hair was dead straight, falling in a light brown curtain. 

“Ok, sounds good. Do you wanna put on a movie or something?” Neptune came out of her daze at the suggestion, pulling out Venus’ stash of anime DVDs from under the bed. She had teased Venus at first, but it became clear after a few episodes that Neptune was also into them. She flipped through the disorganized cases and fished out Yuri on Ice, popping the disc out. Venus saw the case lying on top and poked Neptune in the side.

  
“Wow Neptune, are you a fujoshi?” 

“Perish.” Jupiter chuckled, passing Neptune her laptop and repositioning herself so Neptune could join them at the top of the bed. 

After setting it up, Neptune curled up under Jupiter’s arm, laying her head on her chest. They let the episode start like that, content to watch in silence. Neptune was barely paying attention, absentmindedly painting Venus’ face with ichor. However, Jupiter still didn’t feel anything from the drugs.

“Hey Vee? Could I have another hit?” Venus lazily looked up, her eyes like searchlights.

“Uh, sure. Do you want me to shotgun it to you again?” Jupiter murmured a confirmation, while Neptune peeked up from her doodles. 

“Wow way to leave me out, Jupes. I will die of loneliness.” Jupiter rolled her eyes at Neptune’s antics, taking her face in her hands and kissing her on the forehead, then on the lips. The lines between them were blurred when they kissed, a little bit of each of them getting mixed in with the other, like a bit of salt water being mixed around storm clouds. When they pulled away Venus had the joint ready. Neptune had drawn curves and angles on her face, framing her eyes in black. The words “property of Neptune ♥” were scrawled over one of her eyebrows.

“Ready when you are.” She inhaled deeply off the joint, passing it to Neptune before meeting Jupiter in the middle. Venus had been more adventurous this time, breathing more deeply and melting more readily into Jupiter. She took the smoke in, holding it before slowly letting it out, managing not to cough. “Hey, there you go! Good job, darling.” Venus was so genuine with her praise, it sat somewhere between endearing and goofy to receive it. 

“Venus I want a kissss” Neptune held onto the syllable, only stopping when Venus rolled her eyes and took another hit. They kissed, shotgunning the smoke with the experience that can only come from practice. As they settled back into their cuddle Jupiter finally felt her muscles relax, all at once. 

“Oh hey, there it is.” She laid her chin on Neptune’s head, running hands through her thick hair. Neptune mumbled a sweet nothing of approval, reaching a hand up and painting a heart on Jupiter’s cheek. They stayed like that a while longer, watching Yuri skate and dozing. Jupiter felt she could get used to this.


End file.
